Survival of the Fittest
by Mirakcis
Summary: As Edward is sentanced to work away from home, will he survive? Warning! Lemon i think and EdxOC. Skip the 3rd & 4th chapters if you only want plot....thx
1. Transfer

**AN: **Yet another fic, based mainly on the descriptiveness, but aimed at establishing a link between Naomi and Edward. Forgive any Mary-Sue-ness to follow; i was feeling the need for comfort, and this fic was born. Don't worry, i plan on writing a royxed soon..when i get inspiration.

Edward and the barely mentioned Roy belong to Hiromu Arakawa-sensei and others; Naomi is mine.

* * *

Thick blonde lashes opened slowly to reveal two golden eyes, glancing lazily up at the sky. A young boy of no more than 15 was lying beneath a tree in the courtyard of Central Head Quarters. Summer was in full swing, and he was sweating in his simple black tank top and pants. His large black and red boots, which added roughly an inch or so to his original height, had been discarded and neglected to his left. For a moment, a cool breeze flowed around him, pushing his hair into his vision. The boy just ignored the hairs and continued to enjoy his small patch of shade as the shadows of the leaves above him played small incoherent patterns on his face.

"Edward?" A voice came from a few feet in front of him, and he sat up, shaking his head to dislodge any pieces of grass or any straw leaves which may be caught there. A figure ran across the courtyard, her dark hair flowing behind her. She knelt down beside him.

"Naomi, what's up?" Edward looked up at the girl, who was panting and out of breath. Her expression remained fierce and stoic, but her soft violet eyes betrayed worry and sadness. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides as she tried to hold back any stray emotions.

"Ed, we're being transferred. _To the North._" Her words stung as cold and deep as the wind had cut the last time that he and his brother had visited there.

"Well, it's not all bad, is it? I mean, we do know Major General Armstrong and the other people who work there. And we can get help with our automail from the engineers." Edward knew that she knew this, but he was trying to reassure her. Naomi was almost looking like Winry when his childhood friend was on the verge of tears. "Is there, something else?" He searched her face for a sign of something else, but found nothing. She was not as easy to read as Winry was.

"They're putting us…on the b-battlefront. A-against guns." Her voice quaked with uncertainty, and the tears that threatened to flow freely past the blonde bangs, brown lashes, and soft, almost fearful violet eyes onto pale cheeks. Edward knew for a fact that Naomi wasn't particularly fond of wielding guns. Having them pointed in her direction was just another problem in itself.

Edward timidly reached up with his human hand to rest it on her automail shoulder. Naomi's whole body shuddered and she collapsed into a fit of tears. Her hand's were still clenched at her sides, but the tears were falling freely, staining her face and clothes where they touched. The elder Elric was at a loss for words; he had never seen Naomi cry before. Not once during their travels, no matter how many close calls that had come to, no matter how many innocent lives had been lost. And now, over something which seemed so minutely trivial, she was crying. Edward moved his human hand upwards and stroked it against her cheek.

"Naomi…" he felt her lean into his touch, almost like a young kitten. Edward moved from his sitting position to crouch closer to Naomi whose legs had given in, making her sit rather haphazardly in the grass under the tree. Unsure of what to do, Edward placed a hand timidly on either shoulder, clothed in black despite the summer heat. Without a second thought Naomi threw her arms around Ed's shoulders, sobbing into his left shoulder.

"Naomi," Edward tried again, this time finding the words which had been escaping him. "Why…why does this worry you so much?" Naomi looked up at him, her eyes glossy and her cheeks tear-stained.

"W-what if…" her voice wavered in uncertainty and she lowered it to a soft shaky whisper. "What if you…die?" Edward's eyes widened in shock. What had she said? It almost seemed like she would take a serious blow if he were to die. As he looked at her, his face showing obvious curiosity, her pale face became tinted pink with embarrassment. She moved away, pulling her arms back from around his neck.

"I-…I'm sorry to have bothered you, Ed. That was…all Roy said you needed to know." She turned and left as quickly as she had come, vanishing quietly into the building which loomed over him.

"Shit." Ed mumbled, slipping on his boots and running towards the Head Quarters looming in front of him. Roy was seriously going to get it this time.

* * *

Do you like? I hope so, i tried, i honestly did. Review please, i need encouragement; and any way to make some romance between the two introduced characters without Mary-sue-ing. :P


	2. Venting Anger

**AN:** Second chapter up! I'm trying to make this work, though its very very hard. And what's worse is that i really should get around to writing for how Ed and Naomi actually know each other...that would be a good idea :P

Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang, and Jean Havoc belong to Hiromu Arakawa and others. Naomi is mine.

* * *

Roy sat at his desk, cursing rather loudly as he singed yet another piece of paper on its way to the trash. Why did the order come for his two best officers to be sent to the North? And why now, in the heat of battle? Roy sighed, placing an elbow on his desk and a hand in his hair, grasping at the wisps of black in an almost desperate attempt to think of an alternative solution; nothing came.

As he thought, his office door was hit open with such force that it was nearly knocked off of its hinges. As the dust which was knocked from its clever hiding places settled to the ground, it revealed the form of a boy, clad in black, blonde hair covering his facial features. Roy could see a fierce determination in the boys golden eyes as he stomped towards Roy's desk, his jaw clenched rather tightly.

Roy, despite being just as annoyed about the transfer as Edward seemed to be, was still able to read the young alchemist like a book. The blonde boy was ready to spaz; and Roy was able to count off precisely the time he would do so. As Edward came closer, Roy counted off in his head. 'Three, Two, One—'

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO TRANSFER NORTH?!?" The boy's aggravated yell rang throughout the room, his eyes glinting like daggers.

"Hold on, Fullmetal." Roy gave Edward his full attention, showing the boy that he understood just how dangerous this situation really was. Seeing the older officer's undivided attention, which was certainly a new concept for Edward, calmed the boy down. The shorter alchemist moved to the black leather sofa to the left side of the room and dropped himself there, never taking his eyes from his superior officer.

"I understand that you are angry, Fullmetal, and believe me, I have tried every method available to me to try and change the arrangements. They will have none of my intervening, and I'm afraid that there's nothing more I can do." Roy Mustang gave Edward a sad look, holding finality in his actions.

"You don't get it do you, Colonel." Edward stood, his eyes shining with fire, just as they had done during their first meeting so many years ago. "Me and Alphonse have no problem with going north. We've been there before, we know how they tick. We even have battle strategies which could come in handy up there." Edward, who was now standing in front of the Colonel's desk, slammed his automail hand, palm down, onto the wood, denting it slightly. "This isn't about me, and what I want. This is about Naomi."

Roy's eyes widened. He had never known Edward to care for this friend of his so much. They hung out together often, and they were always searching for the Philosopher's Stone together, but they had never shown any affection towards each other.

"I'm sorry, Fullmetal. I tried all I could. However, since you put it like that, I will call in to your commanding officer Major General Armstrong and see what arrangements I can make. That is all I can do." Roy's eyes met Edwards and the men reached a mutual agreement. A sort of bond between the two men to look out for Naomi. She was their priority in this situation, and they would do all they could to ensure her safety. Edward nodded before turning on his heels and walking out of Roy's office, closing the door far more civilly than he had opened it before. Suddenly Roy felt his chest clench, wishing silently that he had someone to look out for him with such undivided loyalty.

Edward stomped through the building, wondering exactly where Naomi would have drawn herself away to. He knew that she had been crying when she had walked away, and that she had most definitely come back into this building. He figured, with a small sigh, that she would be in their room, probably with his brother Alphonse. Naomi rarely went to others to seek comfort, but when she did, the eldest Elric always seemed to be first on her list, even though they both knew that he never really was good at comforting anyone. Alphonse was, on the other hand, very capable of comforting just about anyone, regardless of the circumstances.

Edward's train of thought was jarred as he nearly walked into a military officer. He mumbled a half-hearted apology and looked up.

"Hey Ed." The voice belonged to 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc, one of the officers under Roy Mustang. "I heard about the transfer. Is there anything we can do?"

Edward took his words into consideration before shaking his head. "Have you seen Naomi?" That was the only thing that seemed to matter to him at the moment.

"Naomi? Yeah, she headed off that way," Havoc pointed down the hallway, "to your guys' room."

"Thanks." Edward's stomping had calmed to a slow trudge as he wandered down the hallway, trying desperately to think of exactly how he would be able to calm Naomi down, and even cheer her up. He was so lost in thought that he almost passed their room and kept going. Edward jerked his head up and turned back to the door of his room. _Their room._

Edward shook his head. Why did he keep jumping to that? So what if they shared a room, it wasn't like it really meant anything special. The alchemist stood in front of the doorway for quite a while, contemplating his thoughts and actions. Unfortunately for him, he was still quite rattled about when Naomi had burst out crying, her violet eyes shining in fear. He could still faintly feel her arms wrapped around his neck, and subconsciously he wished that he had found half the sense to wrap his arms around her too, to comfort her as he had never been able before.

Edward shook his head one last time before reaching towards the door handle and opening the door to their room.

* * *

Please R&R, and tell me what you think, honestly. More up soon


	3. Trouble with the Pants?

**A/N: **Hello again. Excuse me for the horrible case of writers block; and excuse me for writing Naomi if she seems too perfect; she is far from. WARNING OF MATURE THEMES...sex included. if you dont like Naomi , or Ed with anyone else, then dont read. Flames will not be accepted, nor are they welcome. Ed is Hiromu Arakawa's etc. and Naomi is mine.

* * *

Edward gulped, and reached for the door handle. It squeaked something awful when he turned it, and he growled something under his breath about the caretakers not doing their jobs. Edward looked up, almost timidly, into the small room which he, his brother, and the girl he had been searching for had shared for almost a year, when they weren't out on a mission or a wild goose chase.

On the bed furthest away from the door was Naomi, who lay face down, hugging her pillow tightly. Edward watched her shoulders shake and quiver as she tried to stop crying. Her hair was strewn haphazardly around her, creating the image of a broken soul. He closed the door before he walked over slowly to where she lay, and crouched by the head of the bed.

"Naomi?" Edward whispered, trying to sound as calm as he could. She turned her head towards him, peering out from behind a curtain of brown. Her amethyst eyes shone with tears, but she certainly seemed calmer than she had earlier that day. Edward smiled and reached towards her to stroke her hair. He almost forgot about the automail hand, and would have if it hadn't glinted in the light of the window. The alchemist drew back in silent apology until he felt a hand grasp at his wrist. Her own automail held him fast, and moved his hand back to her head.

Edward was shocked once again. No one he had ever met had willingly accepted the cool touch of his automail, save for his mechanics. He stroked through her hair softly, and her shoulders began to quiver again, trying to hide the tears which threatened to leak through once again. Edward, however, was determined to be able to comfort her this time. He would not let his previous actions go unnoticed. In one fluid motion, his muscular yet agile frame was on all fours, hovering overtop of Naomi on her bed.

Naomi rolled over to face him, her eyes betraying a mix of shock and embarrassment. Her cheeks turned pink, but she didn't draw away, even as Edward leaned closer, determined to make a difference. Their lips met, and Naomi's arms crept around his muscular frame, pulling his body closer to hers. Edward felt his pants tighten as their bodies touched. Naomi felt it too, and she moaned into the kiss, her mouth opened slightly.

Edward took advantage of her open mouth and slipped his tongue into her, meshing their tongues together. Naomi seemed to be taking her priorities into consideration, and pushed her tongue back against his. As both drew away, gasping for much needed air, Naomi moved up to a sitting position, bringing Edward up with her. Her hands moved down to his belt, struggling feebly to pry it undone. The metal clasp opened with a satisfying click, and Naomi undid his pants. However, instead of removing his pants, she untucked his tank top and slipped her hands underneath, removing it with his aid.

Edward's muscles flexed and tensed, moving with her touch as she explored his muscular torso. Timidly, Naomi ran a finger across the delicate and scarred tissue around his automail shoulder. He shivered as she explored his body, and slid a hand underneath her chin. Their eyes met, and Edward moved in, kissing her passionately. She slowly let herself fall back, and Ed once again found himself on top. He lowered his hips to rest on hers, and she felt him harden again. They both did, and they both voiced their pleasures in rough moans. Ed reached downwards, sliding his mismatched hands under her shirt, removing it quickly.

Naomi let out a noise, somewhere between a mewl and a moan as Edward pressed his chest against hers. He reached behind her to undo the metal clasp that kept her bra on, and she arched her back, giving him the access he needed. As the material slid softly down her arms, Ed smiled. "You're so…beautiful. I can't bear to see you cry…" Naomi smiled, pulling him into a tight hug that displayed happiness as opposed to passion. Edward smiled too, but could not hold back a small noise as their nipples rubbed together. Ed, who was currently straddling Naomi's hips, moved down to take her pants off.

He paused rather comically, unsure as to the mechanics of the military uniform. She sat up with him, laughing. "You've never worn these before?" she asked, shivering slightly as she rose to her feet. Ed shook his head, eyeing her chest as he watched her nipples pebble. Edward shook himself out of his daze and followed her hands to her waist. She showed him the pants. "The decorative cloth acts like a belt," she explained, removing said belt before motioning to the pants which now hung loosely on her hips, "the rest is normal."

Edward pulled her back onto the bed, and she landed on top. Her chest hit his and she made a noise as her breasts hit his chest. She rolled onto her back, to which Ed moved on top, resuming his removal of her pants. He found simple black 'panties', and as he placed a finger between her legs, he felt her shudder with pleasure, and felt her become wet. She mewled softly and sat up, pushing him over and removing his pants. His boxers were even tighter around his waist, and his arousal was aching.

Naomi, who seemed to have known for quite a while, moved a hand over said covered arousal, and moved her hand slowly around it. Edward immediately tensed and moaned loudly, arching his back and throwing back his head. Naomi grinned and finally removed his powder-blue boxers, discarding them with the rest of their clothing and stroking it from base to tip. Ed continued to voice his pleasure, which only heightened as she lowered her head and took him full in her mouth.

Edward came after a time, and had by now flipped her over onto her back and was hovering over her naked frame. He looked at her now timid features.

"What if something…happens, like…you know…" Edward knew what she meant, and he was certainly not ready for a child, especially at his young age. He smiled kindly. "There's a transmutation that Russ taught me that can prevent it…er, that." She smiled, her eyes hazy with passion, and nodded. "Go ahead then…"

Ed nodded, and cut himself shallowly on the shoulder. She gasped as he let out a pained noise. "Ed!" he shook his head. "The bloodshed is…necessary…" she looked worriedly at him for a moment before nodding, removing her vision from the wound. He dipped his small finger into the resulting blood, before drawing a small circle on the left side of her abdomen, just above her hip, around the marking embedded in her skin; the red etching which singled her out as a sinner, and then drawing a simple "x" through it.

He clapped his hands and performed the alchemy, and the resulting feeling was not one of pain, but of pleasure as she felt her inside muscles being modified. "According to Russell, the muscles are supposed to block any

s-stuff from passing into the…dammit I forget the name of that…thing…anyways, you should be fine now."

Naomi nodded. "You're gonna put me to sleep if you keep droning on." She grinned, and Ed chuckled lightly. "You're sure you're ready for this?" he asked. She nodded. Ed inserted one finger, then a second, then a third, stretching her wide. She whimpered, and Ed noted that she had to be a virgin to be that tight. Ed braced himself for a rather loud call as he 'scissor-ed' his fingers outward. She cried out, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Ed questioned whether he should stop, but she shook her head vigorously in disapproval, and urged him to do it for real.

Both cried out numerous times that night, and as they released, both practically screamed the other's name. Ed lay awake for a little longer after Naomi did, watching her chest rise and fall as she lay on her back; her human hand resting on her stomach and her automail stretched above her head on the pillow, away from him. He reached over with his human hand, and interlaced his fingers with her on her slow-moving stomach, rising and falling slowly with her quiet breaths. Ed heard her mumble his name, and he sighed. "I love you, Naomi…"

* * *

Didja like? review if yes, dont say if no, and constructive criticism appreciated. more soon, the actual plot will start up now. Many appologies to those who were waiting for that...ehehe... 


End file.
